


Obessesion

by CJ Mercy (CrackerJackMercenary)



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: bts
Genre: Army, F/F, F/M, Murder Mystery, OT7, Obsession, Prologue, Reader x Jin, Reader x Namjoon, Reader x OT7, Stalker, Suspense, Thriller, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, namjoon x reader, reader x jungkook, reader x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJackMercenary/pseuds/CJ%20Mercy
Summary: Y/N has a lot on her plate as a senior, the complicated life of an average senior. That's until the murder of a student from her school happens. Then a mysterious package shows up at her door.Note:Taken from the inspiration of Wes Craven movies/script writing, growing up on slasher flicks, binge-watching YOU and Slasher as well as reading violent/graphic books by R.L Stine (Fear Street Series) kinda inspired this story.There's a lot of OC's in this story and a forewarning that it will get messy, gory and violent down the road. If you are into slow burn fics with a plot along with a love of mentioned above then this is for you. Don't worry, there will be smut eventually.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Reader x Jungkook with mentions of Jin.  
> Genre: murder mystery x stalker  
> Word Count: 1769  
> Rating for this Chapter: PG13  
> Warnings: Mentions of murder, cheating, some suspense.

You try to comfort yourself as you sniffled the last of your tears away. You had just broken up with your boyfriend after 2 years. The reason was stupid but you didn’t want to think about him right now, you decided to turn on the TV to get your mind off things. Switching through the channels, you stop on the news as you hear your phone ring. The news is talking about the weather tomorrow.  
[From Jin 11: 05 pm]  
>I am sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to hurt you. She kissed me. I didn’t kiss back. I hope you are okay. 

You shuffled and tried to not picture the memory you have of a girl kissing him standing in the back porch at the party. You cried on your way out as you hurried past the crowd of people around you. Your eyes swelled up again and then a tear came out, you wept silently and within a second of feeling angry, you started typing.  
[To Jin 11:06 pm]  
>Have fun with your new girlfriend. Goodnight.  
You hit send with a sort of anger as you threw your phone on the table with a thud. Then focused back onto what was on the TV, the local news just starting from a commercial. 

“As we get into the local news we have some disturbing breaking news that a young woman, Nadine Smith was found dead earlier today in the Fangoria Forest. She was found strangled, there has been suspected foul play as the police department will continue to investigate closely.” The sequence continues on as it shows a picture of Nadine’s graduation picture then goes to the chief of the police department. 

“We will be investigating this case very closely. As her death is a suspected foul play, we will announce an immediate curfew for all citizens. If you are out in the streets past 10 pm, you must have a good and valid reason. There’s a mandatory curfew for all those under the age of 18 until further notice. That is all. You girls and women should take considerable caution after dark until the perpetrator is caught and brought back to the authorities. Please alert authorities if you see any suspicious activity. Thank you.” The chief stated shuffling his papers and then standing off the podium. You shook your head at the thought of someone you knew being murdered. You fell into a train of thought about it, how she would run by herself early mornings. 

A sudden buzz from your phone made your heart jump as you stared at it. Your heartbeat was so loud that you felt like your heart was going to jump out of your chest. You shake a little bit, shaking your head picking it up. You go to the window and door to lock it, your parents were out for the weekend and hearing that news seemed to make you a little scared. You take a look out the window and look around as you head on back to the living room, standing at the doorway, now reading the text. 

[From Jungkook: 11:10 pm]  
>Hey! Y/N! Did you see what was on the news? Are you okay? Do you want me to come over? 

You smiled at his concern. He was your next door neighbour and childhood friend growing up. He was very young compared to you. But then you come to the realization that he knew you had just got home and was watching tv. You frown at the thought of him spying on you.  
[To Jungkook: 11:10pm]  
>How do you know I was home? 

[From Jungkook: 11:10 pm]  
>I saw a taxi pulled up in the driveway and checked it out since no one is supposed to be at your house besides you. You said you were at a party. I saw it was you coming out of the taxi… You were crying when you came out. Are you alright? What’s wrong? 

[To Jungkook: 11:10pm]  
>Oh… thanks for housesitting while I was out. I am just being hormonal is all. My period came early and that’s why I had to leave the party. What was on the news? 

[From Jungkook: 11:10 pm]  
>No problem, can’t be too careful about break-ins and stuff. Also, that really sucks. Do you want me to bring over some snacks? 

You had to think of why Jungkook thought you were watching the news. 

[To Jungkook: 11:10pm]  
>Thanks for being sympathetic about periods, most boys get grossed out. Also no, I just watched the news. How did you know I was watching the news by the way? Were you watching me you creep. LOL 

[From Jungkook 11:10 pm]  
>1/2 My mom taught me to be sympathetic towards the women in my life and said that someday I’ll fall in love with a woman who will do the same. She taught me that it was a thing to not be grossed out by. I didn’t know you were watching the news, I only watched you get into the house and saw the TV light flicker. 

>2/2 I was watching the news just now. Nadine Smith has been murdered! She was strangled to death, and police think is a murderer. Since you’re alone I wanted to check up on you if you wanted me to come over. By the way, you never answered about the crying… are you okay? What were you crying about? 

[To Jungkook: 11:10pm]  
>I was crying because I just broke up with Jin. Long story. Don’t want to talk about it. I was watching the news actually. I know, I saw and heard. I just locked the doors right now, but I think I would feel better if you come over or maybe I should come over there instead? 

[From Jungkook 11:10 pm]  
>Oh… what did that jerk do?! Okay, I’ll ask my dad to come to pick you up. My mom is worried about you being alone. She was the one that told me to text you to see if you were okay. She was going to pick you up after the party but I told her you were home. She told me to text you and tell you about the news and said to offer me to go over there or you here for the weekend. 

[To Jungkook: 11:10pm]  
>I told you, I don’t want to talk about it. I’ll pack my things right now for the rest of the weekend and lock up. I’ll be waiting for him and you. See you soon!

You put your bag down next to Jungkooks bunk bed. You’ve done this many times before over the years. Your parents trusted you both enough to sleep in the same room. You saw each other more as siblings and with the age difference reinforcing that. He was 5 years younger than you, he wasn’t even in high school yet. He climbed up on the top bunk as you got in the bottom. You both laid in the darkness in the silence. You felt your phone buzz you picked it up and smiled. 

[From Jungkook: 11:30 pm]  
>I hope you are okay and feeling better, look under your pillow. 

You shuffled and reached under your pillow, it was sour cherry candies. Your favourite candy you always craved when on your period. You smiled again opening it and taking some into your mouth. You felt a little calm down and sleepy. 

[To Jungkook: 11:31 pm]  
>Thanks. :) I am feeling better already. 

You both laid in silence again, not saying a word. His parents were light sleepers and already in bed now. You took a deep sigh and relaxed feeling relief as you did. You went on to Tumblr to look through fanfics that you liked to read before bed. Something fluffy and cheesy in hopes to make you feel happier before bed. You found an interesting one and began reading. A few minutes passed by before you saw another text from Jungkook. 

[From Jungkook: 11:45 pm]  
>What happened with you and Jin? Why were you crying, I know you never cry even when on your period Y/N. You’re not an emotional crier. 

[To Jungkook: 11:45 pm]  
>1/2 I told you, long story. But if you want to know. I went to the bathroom because well you know. I was going in there to find girly stuff and I did. I was getting ready to go home and then when I went to find Jin.

>2/2 He was out in the back porch with Jordanna, they were kissing. He pleaded to me they were just friends this entire time. He told me that she kissed him and he didn’t kiss her. He’s been lying to me! I don’t know how long they’ve been doing this. It kills me inside knowing how my trust was betrayed. 

A few minutes went by, as you continued with the fanfic trying not to think about Jin right now. You felt upset again as your stomach turned and your heartbeat from anger. You sniffled a bit and then saw Jungkook come down. He pulled his pillow and blanket off and laid on the floor beside you without saying a word he went back to his phone laying on his back. 

[From Jungkook: 11:56 pm]  
>I am sorry to hear Y/N. Please know I am always here for you if you need it. Jin was a loser anyways. We’ll play videogames all day tomorrow and eat junk food okay? I always got your back. I’ll keep you safe from anything. Heartbreak, boys, sadness. I’ll keep you safe and happy. 

You smiled at his response. 

[To Jungkook: 11:56 pm]  
>Deal. 

You turned over to see that Jungkook put his phone down and laid motionless on the floor beside you. You went back to your reading and then went to sleep for the night. 

~

You spent the weekend there keeping yourself busy, ignoring texts from Jin, you spent the Monday going about your classes ignoring his advances at every turn. You came home after school, your family still not back yet. You laughed as you walked to your porch on the phone with Jungkook. You saw a package sitting on your doorstep you pick it up looking at the sender and receiver. It’s to you with no return address, you open it up. When you take the contents outside you gasp and drop the package. It was a picture of Jin and Jordanna kissing, with “She’ll pay” on the back.


	2. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little confused on the mysterious sender of the package, getting to know a little more about Y/N's world and meeting some new interesting things about a new student at the school. It ends in meeting someone from your past that you don't seem happy to meet. It looks like you also have someone watching your every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reader x Jungkook | Reader x Jin | Reader x Namjoon | Reader x OCs  
> Genre: Murder Mystery x Stalker  
> Word Count: 2181  
> Rating for this Chapter: N/A  
> Warnings: N/A

You were a little shaken from the photo you received, you took a moment to think. You didn’t think much of it besides that it was probably a prank for your first thought. 

“I- Kook were you at the party?” You asked a little confused looking at the picture front to back with a raised eyebrow.  
“No, why I was here with my parents, I was grounded, remember?” He responded while muffled because of food in his mouth. You paused for a few seconds in silence. 

“What?” he asked still chewing away with a mouth full of food.  
“I have a picture of Jin and Jordanna from the party… with “she’ll pay” on the back” You answered shaking your head as you digged through your pockets for your keys. 

“Y/N, that’s weird, who would send you that?” He asked swallowing his food.  
“I don’t know Kook, I thought it was you, but you were grounded so it couldn’t be” You said shaking your head again looking around behind you. You took your keys out and held them to the lock. 

“Why did you assume it was me right away? But did you tell anyone else about that night?” He asked a little offended.  
“N- No, I didn’t… well I did tell Harley. But she-” You started to say as you push the key into the keyhole and turned it. At that moment you saw you were getting another call, from her. 

“Harley’s calling me” You state as you turn the knob of the door and open the door.  
“Now that is some creepy timing, who knows maybe she’s going to tell you she did it” Kook laughed as you can hear him stuffing his face again with more food. 

“Uh, I’ll call you back Kook” You say as you stand looking at the phone.  
“Ok” he replied with a muffle due to food in his mouth. With that you answered her call.  
“Hey! Y/N!” Harley exclaimed as soon as she heard you answering. You put the phone back up to your ear.  
“Harley, I… you have weird timing…. Did you send me a package today?” You asked as you walk into the house closing it quickly behind you. 

“Why? No I literally see you everyday.” Harley answered with a laugh.  
“I- uh, it’s nothing- ” You smile as you shake your head and lock the door behind you looking out.  
“I just wanted to tell you, don’t go back with Jin, no matter what he says, he’s-” Harley began to say with a sigh.  
“He’s none of anyone’s business what I decide to do.” you interrupt as you place your keys on the hook.  
“I gotta go Y/N! Work, I’ll talk to you later okay?” Harley asked as you can hear her name being called.  
“Alright, bye” you say as you hang up and put start texting. 

[To Jungkook: 3:40pm]  
>She said she didn’t send it, I mean why would she? She sees me in class all the time. 

[From Jungkook: 3:41pm]  
> She’s probably lying about it. Anyway, are you coming over or not? 

[To Jungkook: 3:41pm]  
Yeah, I will. My mom is worried about me being alone with all that stuff going on, she said that she won’t be home until late tonight with dad. So I guess I’m sleeping over another night. I need to pack and study so maybe you can come over for a while? I’ll make supper if you do. 

[To Jungkook: 3:42pm]  
Alright, I’ll be over in a bit. See you in 10. 

You quickly made food for you both and studied as much as you could before heading back over to Jungkook’s place. It was nearly 9pm, as you were getting ready to pack. Jungkook was looking at the package you had on your table. 

“It’s kind of creepy to send something like this, especially the same time someone just died that recently happened” Jungkook said as he looked at the picture intently moving it all sides. 

“I know, and it’s not even remotely okay doing this with that happening this past weekend” you reply taking the plates from the tables and placing them in the sink with your bag of clothes on your back. You stopped just in front of Jungkook he looked at the writing in the back touching it lightly. You both were silent. 

“So the person was at the party, it was taken with a polaroid. But no flash. And written in red paint with a small brush. Not read permanent marker. It also looks like it was left in a damp place.” 

“How can you even tell from that?” you asked tilting your head.  
“Just observation, you become very perceptive of things when you watch too many detective movies and read a lot of books.” He giggled handing it back to you. He stood up and stretched. You breathed out and threw the picture on the table he placed his books in his bag and walked with you out of the house. 

~Time Skip~  
You spent the next day avoiding Jin again at school through classes again. You walked around classes not paying attention while texting during lunch. 

[To Jungkook: 12:12pm]  
> You forgot to answer me the other night. How did you know about all that stuff about the picture?  
[From Jungkook: 12:12pm]  
> I watched a tv series about detectives, it really taught me to be more perceptive of things. 

[To Jungkook: 12:12pm]  
> Like how? You still didn’t answer. 

[From Jungkook: 12:13pm]  
> Well the paint started to chip already, it’s a Polaroid, and it had some water damage. So that means that it was taken and sent on Monday because it had rained that day. 

[To Jungkook: 12:13pm] [NOT SENT, ONLY TYPED]  
> Well, thanks for that info. It doesn’t really- 

At that moment you collided with someone hard so that you slipped on the ground and hit it with a thud. Books hit the floor.  
“Oh my, I am so sorry” A deep voice blurted out, he stood tall above you and extended his hand out to pull you up. You looked up and saw the face of a man smiling with dimples and blonde hair. He bowed his head a little with a nervous smile as he went to pick up the books on the floor. You fumbled around to help him. 

“It’s okay, my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. ” you apologize as you stand back up giving him more books. You felt a little more in awe staring at him being speechless. 

“No, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have been walking so fast,” he replied with another smile and nod. He took his hand out as you reached for it to shake. 

“I- I’m Y/N” you say as you shake your head trying to laugh off the awkwardness.  
“I’m Namjoon. I’m-” He started to blurt out still shaking your hand. 

“The Brain as your nickname” you finish his sentence as you realize who he is. You realize you’re shaking his hand too long from nervousness, let go and divert your eyes somewhere else instead of his face. He laughed at your response and nodded. You both stood at each other in awkward silence. 

“I have to get to class 307A, which is psychology,” He said trying to look at a map on his phone.  
“Oh, that’s the third floor, in the left front section of the floor in building A, there. ” You answered pointing outside across the path.  
“Can you…? “ he began to speak looking outside and then at you.  
“Oh yeah sure, would you like me to help you carry some of the books?” you ask offering your arms out.  
“Oh, that would be great.”He says as he hands you four textbooks as you both start to walk down the hall.  
“Don’t you have a locker?” You ask with a look of confusion, he looked like he was thinking hard looking at the map.  
“I do but I can’t seem to find it” he responded with a laugh. He shook his head and looked at the map again.  
“It’s in building C, locker 108” he added looking down.  
“Let’s go there first, so you’re not carrying all these books to all your classes” you smile at him waiting for his response. He looked at you. 

“Okay, to be honest, I’ve been really lost around here. Everyone thinks just because I am super smart, that I can figure these things out myself” He responded as he followed behind you. You turned down a hallway of lockers.  
“You transferred just last week right?” You asked looking back at him as you stopped at a locker. He stopped in front of you. 

“That is correct and I’ve been trying to not be a bother to others while I am here. So I’ve been trying to figure out the classes and lockers myself. I just managed to get all the textbooks today so that’s why I’ve got all of them.” He explained nodding. He looked to his side, looked down and saw the locker, 108. You kneeled down as you started to do the locker combination and opened it. Namjoon gave you a look of confusion as he tilted his head to the side. 

“This used to be my locker in grade 11, last year” You answer placing the books in the locker, he smiled as he kneeled down with you, placed his books in there leaving only one textbook. He took out his lunch, a bunch of folders, and binders out to place them in the locker as well. You got up together as he brushed his hair back with his hand, and looking at his phone again. You smiled at him before turning on your heel and walking down the hall. 

“92-19-02 is the combination by the way,” you said looking back at him as you found a stairway.  
“Oh, thanks so 307A,” Namjoon said as he followed you. 

You spent most of the time talking about nonsense about certain classes and teachers along the way. Learning about Namjoon’s old school, and that he transferred here because his father worked in the military while his mother worked as a CSI. You told him about a little bit of your own life, mostly your friends. Your first best friends in high school, Harley and Luna Hodge. Your family friend Jungkook. And your little squad of friends that you hang out with usually. Bora Pang and Lucy Wells who you met through PE class, and Jijoo Jung your debate club partner. You tell him a little bit about the party drama and no longer associate yourself with a group of people as a result. You almost tell him details of the reason why you had to transfer schools. As you were walking down a hallway you passed Jordanna and her friends, they giggled as they walked passed you. 

“Friends?” Namjoon asked in a confused lower tone. You were too busy to notice that you crashed into Jin.  
“Oh, Jin?” you say as you step back from him. He took a deep breath and had a blank look on his face.  
“Y/N….” He whispered with his head down, looking at you with his eyes. He looked kind of sad like he was about to cry. His breathing a little fast.  
“It’s good to see you Jin” you say nodding starting to walk. Jin stepped in front of you.  
“Y/N, can you please talk to me? Let me explain” Jin pleaded as he grabbed your arms.  
“Y/N you good?” Namjoon asked stepping closer to you.  
“I-” you began to say as you suddenly heard a huge bang then a scream, you turned around to see. You saw Jordanna at her locker covered in garbage, and mud. Her friends screaming as students and teachers pour out into the hallway. You heard your phone, it was a text. 

[From Unknown: 12:34 pm]  
> I told you, she’d pay. Also heads up. 

You felt a tap on your shoulder from behind and you turned around to face them. 

“Ryan?” you asked coming face to face with the person.  
It was an old flame, you felt terror in your chest as your heart raced as you breathed out and stepped back into Jin. Jin pulled you behind him as Namjoon stepped beside Jin, taking an instinctive choice to pull you behind him.  
“Y/N, I just came to say 'hi'" he said trying to reach up to you.  
“Don’t ever talk to me, we made that deal a long time ago” you say with your voice shaking, now behind both of the boys protecting you. The crowd was too focused on the situation with Jordanna that no one was paying attention to your own situation with Namjoon, Jin and the boy you didn’t want to speak to. You felt your phone buzz again. 

[From Unknown: 12:34 pm]  
> (Picture of Jordanna covered in garbage and mud) I hope it made you feel better.


	3. Oh, Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little after the last chapter, things slow down and you have an interesting time with Namjoon who you get to know a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reader x Jungkook | Reader x Namjoon | Reader x OCs   
> Genre: Murder Mystery x Stalker   
> Word Count: 2325  
> Rating for this Chapter: N/A  
> Warnings: N/A

~Time Skip~  
You spent another day going about your classes now avoiding two people. Namjoon thankfully is in most of your classes so you stayed near him. His stature and height made him intimidating to approach, which was probably why people were afraid to approach him in the first place. He always seemed to have a serious face on but really he’s just reading, writing or studying hard. You assured him that you were okay and just need silence for the rest of the day to figure things out. 

He offered to walk you home after school as he lived somewhat in the same area of town as you did. It was raining out, not enough to storm but enough to make everything wet and more like a drizzle. You both walked in silence letting your feet hit the pavement at the same pace, it was almost calming. Before he started to speak. 

“So will I get an explanation on that guy earlier?” He said with a calming low tone. You broke out of your train of thought you had just seconds ago. You took a second to think before speaking with a smile looking up at him. 

“Well… it’s really kind of a long story, but it’s more personal. Type thing” You try to explain with a heavy sigh.   
“He’s not allowed around you?” He questioned with a slight sigh.   
“Okay well, long story short, we used to date. And things got out of control to the point where he cheated on me. A lot of things happened and it broke me so much that I had to switch schools and in the end, nothing really happened it was more of an agreement that he wasn’t allowed to contact me. And now because the other school has shut down due to this newer and bigger school being built, a lot of the kids who used to go to that smaller school are coming over. So I should’ve been prepared for it. Is that a sufficient answer for you Kim Namjoon?” You say with a sultry sarcastic voice. You turn around to see his reaction. He had a slight look of shock in his face and then shrugged. 

“A lot of people have different stories and lives, different backgrounds and upbringings. What I saw from your reaction was a ptsd like reaction to coming face to face with him. I am not one to judge and I am so sorry you went through that. I shouldn’t have pushed for it.” Namjoon shook his head and raised his hands. You can practically smell the rain in the air as it lightly falls on both of you. Namjoon was wearing a hood but the tips of his hair are wet from the rain, having droplets fall on his face. He walked up to you and brushed your hair out of your face as you both stood in silence. 

“It’s okay, I should’ve not been so mean about it and just… I don’t know. It’s still pretty new this whole thing, like it happened literally last year.” You say rolling your eyes and shaking your head. You turn around and keep walking forward only stopping a few steps afterwards at a crosswalk. 

“So my house is just this way, where’s yours again?” You ask point down your street showing your street while looking at him. He took a deep breath and pointed down the same street.   
“I live at the end of this road actually.” He answered looking up and down the street.   
“Really? We live on the same street and I haven’t ever seen you while walking to school all this time?” You say a little curious and suspicious of him, tilting your head waiting for his response. He smiles while looking down, probably from being a little shy showing off his dimples at the same time, he then looked up. 

“I actually been taking my bike along the bike path, which is the other way, today because it was going to rain, I didn’t take my bike so I walked. I walked the bike path this morning, and that’s my usual route-” he began to explain. 

“Which is the opposite way of the way we just walked, although it’s twice as long of a walk. “ You interrupt him as you both keep walking down the street. Namjoon hummed and nodded in response.   
“It’s also through the woods, and in case if you haven’t heard there’s been a murder just last week in that same woods” You start to lecture him. He looks down again and shakes his head. 

“I know, it’s just I’m not afraid” He answered shaking his head and shrugging.   
“How are you not afraid?” You ask in concern and awe.   
“I just- am not afraid” he answered shrugging again. You both stopped at the end of your driveway where Jungkook was standing waiting for you. He held out his hand. 

“Hey! Y/N!” Jungkook shouted as he waved walking towards you, you waved and smiled in response.   
“This is uh, Kim Namjoon from my school. He’s walking me home because he apparently lives a few doors down at the end of our street. ” you introduce. Jungkook shook Namjoon’s hand firmly.   
“Hi, you must be Jungkook,” he said with another nod and smile. You turned to face Namjoon. 

“Would you want to stay for supper? Consider it a welcome to our school and a thank you for today?” You offer stepping on your tippy toes as you get to the end of the question. He paused for a moment looked at his watch, at the end of the road, to Jungkook and then back to you. 

“Yeah sure, I would be delighted. Thank you, and only if your friend Jungkook join with us?” Namjoon asked looking at Jungkook who was lightly kicking mud. He smiled and looked at you with his doe eyes. 

“Of course, my mother ends up making a lot of food enough to feed a small army” you answer with a laugh. It started to rain a little harder as you three walked up the driveway. You started running to your porch, out of breath until all three of you were at the door where your mother opened it. 

“Oh, two guests for supper, I guess I will set out two extra seats. Hello Jungkook” She said as he smiled at him then looked over at you then to Namjoon and gave a confused look.   
“Never seen you before but welcome” She smiled as she held the door open for you guys to get in. 

~Time Skip~  
You guys enjoyed your meal pretty well, it was a time of laughing and sharing stories. How you met Namjoon today and everything else going on. It was nearly night time by the time you finished eating and cleaning up. Namjoon decided to stay to study with you while Jungkook worked on his homework from school. Namjoon was actually really good at chemistry and biology so he helped you finished with your work. Until Namjoon looked at the time, it was 9:45 pm. By this point in time, your mom was already wine drunk in two bottles deep. 

“I should go home, my parents would probably be expecting me home soon. My curfew is at 10” He said looking at the clock and then packing his books. He swung his backpack onto his back, he flashed you a shy smile as you saw Jungkook looking at you watching Namjoon. 

“Well, it was nice having you and meeting you Namjoon.” Your mom said with a smile leading him out to the door, she had a drunk smile on as she teetered to the door stumbling a little bit on the way.   
“It was a pleasure meeting you too and your food is really delicious” He replied with a smile, he smiled so wide that even it looked as if he eyes smiled too. A genuine smile of happiness. He nodded as he followed your mom and put on his shoes, giving you a nod as he passed you. 

“It was no problem, please come again s-s-sssssooooon” Your mom said with a slur waving her hands around holding the door open for him. He walked himself out and turned around to look at you and Kook.   
“It was nice meeting you too Kook and Y/N thank you!” He said as he waved and continued down the stairs.   
“I’ll drive you, Namjoon,” Your dad said walking passed you putting on his coat and grabbing his keys.   
“N-no it’s alright, I can walk there faster than being driven” Namjoon replied nodding and bowing his head walking backwards.

“You shouldn’t be walking through the woods at night” Your dad stated with a look of concern. Jungkook looked at you with a “really?” look on his face. You nudged him. 

“Oh god, that hasn’t crossed my mind, a young man shouldn’t be walking alone at night with a girl being killed happening in that same woods” Your mother gasped as she covered her mouth with one of her hands in a moment of clarity suddenly sobering up. 

“I’ll be alright, I’ll run there, I’ll text Y/N to let you know I made it safe. If I don’t text in 10 minutes, then you can worry” Namjoon laughed and huffed slightly bowing his head again backing away.   
“Are you sure? It’s no trouble for me” Your dad insisted swinging his keys around.   
“No, I’m sure. Thank you though. I’ll text you in a bit Y/N. Bye” Namjoon stated one last time before turning around and walking in a fast pace down the driveway. Your parents shrugged at his no show of fear. 

“I would be terrified if I was him out in the dark” your mother stated closing the door.   
“That boy is alright, he’s a hard worker” your dad smiled. Jungkook looked at you with a look of suspicion.   
“He- I just met him today” you stated shaking your head, you knew your parents always tease you this way.   
“But isn’t that how you always meet someone? Y-you always j-j-just have met them at s-s-some point?” your mother chimed as she closed the door walking to a near wall. Your dad rolled his eyes as he made his way to the living room. 

“I think you’re forgetting about Jin” you mumbled. Your mom’s gaze focused on you, with narrowing down her eyes.   
“How are you and Jin?” she asked, crossing her arms trying to steady herself on the wall behind her.   
“You haven’t hung out and he hasn’t come over in a while, did something happen at the party?” She added, crossing her arms looking at you and then Jungkook. 

“Well, something di-” Jungkook started to say before you kicked him under the table, interrupting him.   
“Oh? What happened Y/N?” She asked looking at you. Your dad by this point went back to sit and watch tv in the living room.   
“We had a disagreement is all, but I think we are just going to be friends again. It was my decision, I find it too much to handle with it being our senior year, we should both be focusing on school and applications. At least for right now” You explain shifting your gaze of intensity to Jungkook, kicking him again under the table. 

“That’s all I know, mom,” he said saluting and laughing.   
“That’s a good boy,” Your mom said walking away turning her back against you two. Jungkook shook his head and kicked you back making you kick him back until you were both kicking each other until she turned back that you two stopped. She sighed and went into the living room to watch TV. It wasn’t long before you all decided to watch TV together in the living room before you felt a buzz of your phone. 

[From Namjoon: 10:10pm]  
> I am home now. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks again for supper. Hopefully, we can hang out more as time goes. Goodnight Y/N. :) 

“Namjoon made it home, by the way” you announced putting your phone back in your pocket. Jungkook laid his head into your lap and yawned. He nestled into your leg, as you played with his hair. You sat down for about 20 more minutes in silence going between the drama about vampires and wolves and the commercials where you’d go on your phones. You can tell from Jungkook’s lack of movements he was falling asleep. 

“We should get you home kook” your mom announced stretching. Jungkook stood up to his feet stretching in response. Your dad grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. 

“Okay, I should my mom will probably text me soon anyways” Jungkook answered as he followed your dad.   
“Oh honey, I just got a text from Melanie! She said that it’s urgent that I need to see her right now. So I will go with you okay? ” Your mom insisted, following your dad and Jungkook, she looked at you as you yawned. 

“I’m going to go to bed” you yawned rubbing your eyes.   
“You sure hon?” your mom asked tilting her head. Jungkook yawned.   
“I can stay here-” He offered before being pushed out the door.   
“You sir need to go home, I need to go see Melanie from work” your mom insisted as you make your way up the stairs.   
“We’ll be back as fast as we can, Y/N, I’ll lock the door and deadbolt,” your mom said as Jungkook stumbled down the stairs.   
“It’s no problem I’ll stay until-” Kook insisted before being pushed away from the door. 

“Your mom wants you home now Kook, she’ll be fine,” Your mom said closing the door, locking it behind her. You made your way up the stairs as you heard your mom locking the door behind her. You went to your room and doze off into a comfortable slumber.


End file.
